


Need

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Nyx Ulric, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Not beta-read, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Noctis slams the door shut and slides down to the ground, the scent of his mate's apartment assaulting his senses almost immediately. He tried to collect himself--easier said than done when panic began flood his mind, noticing Nyx was nowhere in sight.(Noctis has his heat inside Nyx's apartment)





	Need

Noctis slams the door shut and slides down to the ground, the scent of his mate's apartment assaulting his senses almost immediately. He tried to collect himself--easier said than done when panic began flood his mind, noticing Nyx was nowhere in sight.

_where's his mate-- where's Nyx?! Oh gods, he needs him_

He manages to crawl to his mate's bed, burying himself under the blankets, letting the scent of spices- _the scent of nyx-_  overwhelm his senses. He moans and wraps himself tighter with the blanket. Noctis feels the wetness on his groin, groaning as his legs rubbed together, pleasure running up his spine with the thoughts of being  _ravaged_  by his mate. He fought the urge to get himself off-- yes, he'll wait until his mate comes. He wants Nyx to see how much he wants him-how much he  _needed_  to be knotted-stuffed full of cum, ready to bear his children. 

Noctis closes his eyes, the heat on his body flaring up even more with his thoughts. The sheets and the blankets weren't enough, he needed  _more._

In a swift movement, Noctis untangles himself from the sheets and began to walk around the apartment; He took the scattered clothes lying around, he took Nyx's towels from the bathroom-- _everything_ that smelled like his mate and brought them back to the bed where he curled up, feeling the heat inside him settle down slightly from the scents that surrounded him. Once again Noctis closes his eyes, humming contentedly on his nest, letting his satisfaction lull him to sleep. 

 

Noctis rouses when he hears a familiar growl, smiling when he recognizes the familiar scent of his mate, stronger than usual, making him dizzy with arousal. He chuckles at himself, pleased that his heat has triggered his mate's rut.

He opens his eyes just as Nyx slips between his legs, pulling himself up until he was staring down at Noctis, his pupils blown-wide from arousal. A gasp escapes Noctis' mouth when he felt Nyx's knees press on his groin and he swears he sees Nyx's self-control snap like a stretched rubber band, quickly descending on his neck, nipping at the claiming mark that sent  _sweet_ waves of pleasure making Noctis moan and arc his body against the body of his lover.

He feels his mate shift and Noctis wraps his legs around Nyx's waist, moaning when Nyx rolled his hips. 

"Oh,  _little prince"_ he feels Nyx press his lips against his jaw "I'll make sure you won't remember your name by the time I'm done with you."

Noctis shivers and grins, pulling Nyx down for a deep kiss. 

_Please_

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry, I don't think I can write a full-blown smut yet. Maybe in the future?  
> This is just a practice after a long time of not writing!
> 
> *coughs* and I wasn't sure if this is rated M or E. Sorry. And this was not beta-read.


End file.
